1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board connector for electrically connecting together circuit boards which are incorporated in, for example, a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of circuit boards (PCBs, hereinafter referred to merely as “boards”) are incorporated in a mobile telephone. A conventional board connector for electrically connecting the boards to each other has the following configuration. One-end sides of plural socket contacts which are fixed in parallel to a socket are fixed to one of the boards by soldering, and the socket is mounted on the board. By contrast, one-end sides of plural socket contacts which are fixed in parallel to another socket are fixed to the other board by soldering, and the other socket is mounted on the other board. A plug in which one-end sides of plug contacts configured by plural thin conductors are fixed in parallel is fitted to the socket, and one-end sides of the plug contacts are contacted with and held by the socket contacts. Another plug to which the other-end sides of the plug contacts are fixed in parallel is fitted to the other socket, and the other-end sides of the plug contacts are contacted with and held by the other socket contacts. As a result, the boards are electrically connected to each other.
In the case where plural thin conductors are used as plug contacts in a board connector for electrically connecting together boards, an insulation plate which holds the plug contacts at regular intervals is disposed so as prevent the plug contacts from contacting with each other (Japanese Patent No. 2,959,094)